


Kiss With a Fist

by badboy_fangirl



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post episode fic for 2x18 "The Last Dance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss With a Fist

The next time she comes in his room, it's not to apologize. She's angry about something--in all honesty, Damon can't tell anymore what pisses her off, because it feels like he just breathes wrong and she's in his face about it--and she tries to hit him again.

He's warned her about this, and, in his more controlled moments, allowed it happen because he knows she needs the outlet.

It's stressful being the doppelganger. He gets it, he really does.

But today has been a real bitch of a day, and he's had a few drinks, and good lord, she's so beautiful in her wrath, it's almost like a dream when he blocks her swinging arm and hauls her against his body to restrain the violence.

Her chest heaves against his, and he can feel her entire body pressed to his.

(She can feel his too, and her eyes widen in shock when she feels how turned on he is.)

She squirms against him, probably to get away, but that just amps up the tension, because the friction is mind-blowingly pleasurable. Damon bites back a groan as she whimpers, struggling against his hold.

Then her eyes fall to his lips, and he is lost to time, place, or open door. He has no idea where in the house Stefan is, but it doesn't matter, because when he puts his mouth on hers, she stops thrashing in his arms, melting against him like this was the very thing she wanted.

He remembers kissing Katherine on the Gilbert's front porch--how he'd been so soft, so gentle, so careful, making sure she didn't gasp and jerk away from him because he thought that's the kind of kiss Elena would respond to. But now, with open mouths, and dueling tongues, and clashing teeth, he realizes the one thing he never allowed himself to think about.

(How he can think at all when her arms manage to wrangle out of his grasp only to lock around his neck is beyond him.)

Elena's fevered response to him, on every level, is just the substitute for this. It's because they aren't doing this on a regular basis that they do the other dance--the one where she's so angry she wants to stake him.

What she really wants is to fuck him.

And strangely, that's what gives him the impetus to let her go. He pushes her away, and her hand covers her mouth, as though she can't quite believe what just happened. Her eyes snap to his, and he wishes he knew what to say, what could really soothe her in this instance, but there aren't any words for it. At least, not ones she could accept.

She turns and leaves his room almost as quickly as she had stormed into it, but she shuts the door behind her, and that's all the answer he needs.


End file.
